Newest Social Order
by Lila Regen
Summary: When the Pretty Comittee start high school they have a meet and greet with the alpha's of high school turns out only four of the girls can be future alpha's so who shall it be?
1. Chapter 1

Massie sat in on one of the chairs in her room talking to her BFFs. In two quick days they were going into grade nine and were going to have to be arriving in a new school and a whole new way of life. Massie got to her feet and starred at the outfit on her manikin.

"Seriously this outfit is dis-gus-TING can I not just wear what I always do I had the perfect first day outfit picked out for months." Massie grumbled. She squeezed the fabric of the skirt in between her fingers. It was a dark purple, navy blue and black plaid. Over it was a white blouse and a v-neck sweater vest in purple with her new school crest on the breast.

"Since when do private schools have uniforms, that is so low class." Alicia hissed she too had received the same uniform in her size along with her other three best friends.

"Is there nothing we can do to fix this?" Claire got to her feet and checked it over.

"We could accessorize it." Dylan perked up. Massie nodded at the idea and then seemed to get an idea.

"Tights...and necklaces." She smiled.

"Massie Block?" Someone knocked on the door before entering her room. This girl looked younger than Massie herself and was clutching a piece of paper.

"Can I help you?" Massie demanded cocking her hip to the side with confidence.

"No I'm here to help you." The shaky voiced girl explained.

"Why...are you a nurse?" Kristen chuckled.

"Better. I have a note from Hilary, Georgina and Melody." She placed the note on the nearest table and exited the room.

"Hilary."

"Georgina."

"MELODY!" Massie screamed running over the note and pulling it open.

Hello

Melody Georgina and I are inviting you too place at 67th street house number 3235 today as soon as you get this. The PC are the only girls who will be coming and we will be having a very important conversation with you.

XOXO

"O..M...G!" Claire gasped. "Were going right?"

"Of course were going." Massie smiled folding up the note and grabbing her jacket and bag. "If we want to rule this school we need these girls."

Hilary's mom ushered them inside and led them to Hilary's bed room shutting the door behind the five girls. The bedroom appeared completely empty and Massie was getting annoyed.

"Hello?" Alicia said leaning around to get a better look but not daring to step past Massie.

"I'm in the bathroom come in." Hilary's voice carried from the other room into her bedroom.

"That is okay we will wait out here." Dylan chuckled slightly but stopped when she saw the look Massie was giving her.

"Relax I am not naked." Hilary laughed. The strolled across Hilary's room and entered the one linked off of it.

Hilary was in nothing but a Mariana's Trench band t-shirt and black underwear. She had shaving cream all over her tanned leg's and was shaving with her friends in the room. Melody was in the empty bath tub with all her clothes on reading a Cosmopolitan with Meagan Fox on the cover.

"Did you guys know ambushing a guy for sex is sexier than seducing him!" Melody gasped.

"No way! I always seduce guys!" Georgina gasped. She sitting on one the counter's digging in a make-up drawer.

"It's considered Naughty to wait for him naked during his morning shower." Melody read from the page she was on.

"That seems more like seducing to me." Georgina pointed out.

"I was just thinking that!" Hilary laughed she glanced up to see PC standing in the door. "Oh good your here we have a lot to talk about but we have to wait until Jeremy the world's slowest gay gets back from the coffee run. I got you ladies one latte, one coffee black, one iced coffee, one mocha, and one umm what was the other thing."

"Tea." Melody dead panned.

"Right okay so you ladies can take your pick just don't touch our coffee's it will be on a separate tray." Hilary smiled shaving another strip of hair.

Jeremy burst in carrying two trays of coffee and a purse in his mouth.

"GET MY PURSE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Georgina cried running over to him. Hilary took her coffee cup as did Melody and Georgina. PC took a minute to pick who got what but in the end Claire was forced to have the tea.

"So as you five I'm sure already know your popular or rather you were popular in Junior High but this is high school and there is a new pecking order. You see were are Junior's meaning we graduate next year and we need new girls to take our places. But there is only four of us and there is five of you." Georgina explained between sips of hot coffee black.

"So you mean...one of will not be an Alpha." Alicia gasped despite her sureness that she would be selected.

"Correct and some of you have already passed your first test." Melody smirked she got out of the tub and dropped the cosmopolitan on the floor open to a page devoted to sex mistakes. "You with the red hair, Dylan right. You picked the iced coffee I see as did I. Your with me." Dylan smiled and abandoned her friends to join Melody.

"And you Kristen took the black coffee your with me." Georgina beckoned her over.

"Alicia you took the mocha good choice you get to roll with me and I am so rad." Jeremy smiled.

"Now now now this first test comes down to what's in my cup...Claire." Hilary smiled at Claire, and seemed to almost feel bad for her when Claire got excited. "You I am sorry but my drink is a latte."

Massie clapped her hands and joined Hilary at her side completely ignoring how weird she thought it was that Hilary openly shaved her legs.

"There is a party tonight it's strictly Senior High and you ladies are coming with us." Jeremy explained while Hilary rushed to finish shaving her legs.

"Oh what kind of party is it formal?" Alicia asked as she mentally wracked her brain to think of what dresses she had.

"No it's a real life party with booze." Melody explained. "And it's going to be so much fun because it's the week before my period."

"You are so lucky I am on my period right now and it sucks." Georgina whinned.

Massie had not yet had her period but she knew all about it. Despite that little hang up Massie kept her poker face. "What's it matter that it's the week before your period."

"Obviously that means I'm ovulating and when I am I give off some sort of endorphin that guys sub consciously pick up on and they find themselves more attracted to me." Melody chuckled.

"Georgina do you have enough tampons to last you the night I have tons in like all sizes and there plastic dispenser." Hilary smiled.

"Oh thank god I only have one left." Georgina smiled.

"Okay so what are we wearing to this party?" Dylan interrupted their period talk. "Is it black tie?"

"It's the back to school party for all high school students." Hilary explained shaving the final strip of hair off her leg.

"So...what dresses?" Massie asked with confusion in her voice.

"Exactly. You see little girls we may seem slutty now wearing a Marianna's Trench t-shirt and reading cosmopolitan but we go to a very high up Prep School and we are the leader of that school and its very important to give the aura of perfection at the very least. You see young PC's I really am quite Preppy, I play on the Volleyball team and the Lacrosse team, I get straight A's and I intend to apply to an Ivy League school. Harvard as it be, but we still let loose we still have sex and we still have fun but if teachers or parents or some students get word of these actions you lose your throne."

"So wait...just do not get caught?" Claire asked a little confused.

"Exactly." Jeremy smirked. "Okay now then let's get these girls in the dresses we picked out for them."

Hilary finished putting lotion on her legs, Melody got out of the tub and they all went into Hilary's main room and sat down on her bed. Five dress bags were hanging up in clear view in her walk in closet.

"Claire...Massie...Alicia...Dylan...Kristen these are all your dresses now get them on and come model them for us." Georgina ordered sending them away.

Massie appeared first in a sparkling grey dress that ran all the way down to the floor. It had no straps and her bust barely held it up. She looked beautiful though.

"Perfectly." Hilary noted tugging at the material. "If we pin it too your bra and get you a nice necklace you're ready to be seen this is your grand entry tonight and you only get one."

Dylan walked in next, her dress was amazing too. Her dress was a deep blue and also strapless only it came above her knees and had layers at the bottom. She did not look slutty but she was not as conservative as Massie.

"Amazing." Melody leaped up and embraced Dylan looking over her outfit. "I am so glad you picked my drink."

Kristen came out next, her dress was again strapless however hers with black with lace and a nice bow. It was also cut above her knees but she looked very classy. Georgina leaped up to her protégé and laughed. I picked this one out even, it suits you perfectly."

Alicia was the last girl who actually gets to go the party to leave the bathroom. Her dress looked immaculate against her tanned skin. A pinkish orange with a thin high-waist belt under her C-cups just like all the other girls it was strapless.

"I knew this would suit your skin tone. You look...there are no words." Jeremy smiled as if he was talking to a model wearing his designs.

"All your dresses are strapless." Claire noted when she left the bathroom. She had taken the liberty of putting on her gorgeous yellow dress despite knowing she was not going to this party.

"And so is your doll face. You have to come to you know it is a party for ALL high school students you just will not be rolling with us that's all." Hilary smirked. Claire let a big smile spread across her face. "We will get on our dresses then we all have to leave for this party. I hope you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Massie watched as the most fabulous girls and gay she had ever seen got ready for the party. It was a process far beyond the one in which they had done. They were just pulling on their dresses now and they looked stunning. Hilary wore a black sparkling halter top that dusted the floor even when she put on her peep toe heels. Melody had on a deep purple dress with a plunging neck line that was remincent of Keira Knightley at the Premiere for Pirates Of The Carribean 2. Georgina had on a dark red t dress that sunk slightly low in the neck. They all looked ridiclously good.  
"You biotches ready?" Hilary demanded.  
"Of course." Massie smiled.  
The party was held at some one's house no doubt and it was gorgeous. Just as they were about to enter Hilary stopped Claire. "You have to stand out here for five minutes and bask in the fun of not being able to enter with us. Clock it on your cell phone." She smirked. They all abandoned Claire as she stood out in the dark.  
The party was elegant and classy just as Hilary had explained early that they had to pretend to be. Waiters in suits and white gloves carried trays of champange around. Georgina snatched one smoothly and took a sip. She bent down and whispered in Kristen's ear. "Get one glass of white wine that a waiter is carrying around take a few drinks everynow and then."  
Kristen was just a smooth when she grabbed a wine. "Let's go socialize." Kristen smiled at Georgina.  
"I like you." Georgina looped her arm through Kristens and led her out of sight into the thick of the party.  
"Doll you look feirce and your boobs are immaculate in that dress so I am thinking we get a drink and go and find us some hot men." Jeremy was talking to Alicia.  
"Sounds perfect." Alicia smirked. She went off with Jeremy smirking back at Dylan and Massie.  
Hilary laughed slightly. "We let people come to us dear. Don't fret in a few minutes there will be plenty of people desperate to hear you speak." Massie nodded in approval.  
Claire walked in and and brushed past Hilary and Massie giving them both a quick up down as she walked into the crowd. She gave the aura of confidence and grace as she walked to swiftly until she bumped into some one. She dropped her clutch and its contence covered the floor in front of her.  
"I'm so sorry that was my fault." A male voice stuttered. He bent down to help Claire gather her things. When they both came to a standing Claire realized just how cute this guy really was. He had dark wild hair and deep blue eyes like the ocean in the final scene of Titanic where the greedy chick lets Leo freeze to death.  
He had stubble all across his face and it looked so good on him unlike the typical pencil mustache men refusive to shave in Highschool. "I'm Aaron." He introduced him self.  
"I'm Claire." Claire smiled trying not to blush though she could feel her face getting warmer.  
"It's so nice to meet you." Aaron smiled.  
"Oh Claire is certainly quite the social butterfly." Massie noted.  
"What?" Hilary turned to attention from her Blackberry screen up too see Claire. "That's my boyfriend."  
"What are you doing?" Massie asked leaning to try and see what was on the screen of her Blackberry.  
"Updating my Facebook status it's like a huge part of the lives of the popular." Hilary explained. "You have Facebook right?"  
"I will by tomorrow morning." Massie reassured. She made a mental note to tell the girls to make one too.  
"Hey Hilary is here." Aaron said deverting his attention from starring into Claire's eyes to glancing across the room.  
"Yes she just got here. How do you know Hilary?" Claire asked unable to look away from Aaron's male perfection. He looked like Johnny Depp had mixed his genes with that guy from Across the Universe's and Jennifer Aniston had given birth to the off spring.  
"She's my girlfriend." He explained. His words made Claire drop from Cloud 9 to six feet under in no seconds flat.  
"You have a girlfriend. Hilary is your girlfriend." Claire managed to tear her gave away from Aaron and look at Hilary she was whispering with Massie. A group of guys and girls was slowly beginning to approach them.  
"We've been dating for over a year now." Aaron explained. He had behaved so intimatly with her and he had a girlfriend. Maybe he was just being friendly.  
"Hilary!" A blonde with terrible teeth and gawdy orange roots cackled running over to embrace Hilary.  
"Oh my Gaaawd. It's been forever. You look so good." Hilary gasped holding both the girls hands and giving her a quick up down.  
"So do you my god there is nothing that looks bad on you." She smiled.  
"Thanks doll." Hilary chuckled. "Oh Fiona it's been far too long."  
"Fiona." Massie whispered making another mental note.  
"I cannot believe your just a freshmen." Alicia had been talking to Gregory for nearly ten minutes.  
"Thanks your a Junior right?" Alicia asked. She took a sip of her red wine. It tasted like dish rag but she delt with it since it made her feel so elegant. Jeremy was talking too his gay friend from Pure Math last year.  
"Your going to be at the first weeker on Friday right?" Gregory bent close and whispered in his ear. Alicia whispered when his lips brushed her bare skin.  
"I don't know what that is." Alicia admited.  
"It's the first real party." Gregory explained.  
"Another party like this." Alicia sighed. She was not at all excited about night socializing with older people esspecially parents.  
"Of course not...I guess the Queen Bee's haven't yet given you the explanation of that. When you bring it up to them later tonight make sure you mention it's at Justin Peters." Gregory squeezed her hands before leaving Alicia to stand confused.  
Kristen and Georgina were still linked arms and talking too several pretty girls. "No I definatly am not looking forward too all the graduation things." The redhead sighed bitterly.  
"I know I am not either it is so gruesome the guys think a Play Boy Mansion theme is the way to go." Georgina sighed.  
"I hate that. I so wish I was still a Freshmen like you Kris. Do you have grad theme idea's I know I did when I was your age." The redhead turned to face Kristen directly.  
"Well I'm a little embarassed but I do think about it too. I always thought of a grad that represted not an new beginning that they seem to focus on but the ending of a chapter you know?" Kristen smiled.  
"That's perfect. Would you like permi hate me if I gave that idea at the first grad meeting next Wensday?" The redhead smiled.  
"Oh not at all. Just give me a little credit." Kristen laughed. "I need to go get freshen up and my mom is giving me the crazy eye's. I'll be back in a few."  
After Kristen was out of ear shot the redhead turned to Georgina and mouthed 'Love her'.  
Melody steered Dylan too the outside deck where several tell men were smoking cigars and several girls whispering amoungst eachother.  
"Hey skanks don't tell me the latest rumours are already out." Melody whispered.  
"Melody!" They all gasped giving her a huge group hug that Dylan got looped into. "Who's the teeny bopper?" They asked gesturing to Dylan.  
"This is the most fabulous little Freshmen of them all."  
"Oh my gawd. I forgot that it's that year agian." One girl gasped. "Who all is up for the running of Royality?"  
"Well Dylan of course then Massie, Claire, Alicia and Kristen." Melody counted off the girls on her fingers.  
"Well she certainly is pretty. I'm Jessica." She extended her hand to Dylan.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Dylan smiled.  
"The pleasure is all mine. By the end of this year your going to be one of the four ruling this school baby." Jessica knocked back all of her wine and laughed.  
After an hour of parter socializing they all met up and Aliciai had an important question. "What is the first weeker?" She whispered.  
"Who told you about that?" Jeremy demanded clearly upset that Alicia had not mentioned it to him earlier.  
"Gregory. He told me to tell you it's at Justin Peters?"  
"No fricking way!" Melody gasped.  
"Justin Peters is finally throwing another party!" Hilary clapped.  
"I thought this way the party what's the first weeker?" Massie demanded.  
"This is meerly a warm up party. The real party is this Friday. Your going to be wearing very different clothes." Georgina smirked knowingly.


End file.
